jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Saida
Saida is a fictional character from the James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun. She was portrayed by Carmen du Sautoy. Biography Little is known about Saida beyond that she is a belly dancer in Beirut. She previously had a relationship with Bill Fairbanks (aka 002). While she was in his arms, Francisco Scaramanga shot him. Having been informed by Moneypenny that Fairbanks was with Saida when he died, and that the bullet that killed him was never found, Bond takes the lead and tracks Saida down. Taking in Saida's performance Bond notices that she is wearing the bullet in her navel. Knowing the bullet to be a vital clue to Scaramangas' whereabouts Bond resolves to steal it, and follows Saida back stage, unaware that he is being observed by a group of men whose agenda remains a mystery throughout. In keeping with most attractive female characters in the franchise Saida takes a liking to Bond at first sight so Bond has no trouble gaining her confidence. Introducing himself in his trademark "last name first name last name" style Bond compliments her on her belly dancing and general superb quality and tells her that they had had a mutual friend in Fairbanks. Saida tells Bond she did not see Fairbanks' killer as at the time she was in his arms, eyes closed. She further informs him that the bullet went through Fairbanks' neck, and that she had she removed it from the wall before the arrival of the police. "And now it is my lucky charm" she tells him proudly. "I never dance without it." she says swiveling her hips demonstratively. Saida then attempts to seduce Bond who, seeing this as a no doubt enjoyable method of stealing the bullet, seizes the oppurtunity. As he kisses the girl passionately, Bond attempts to pluck the bullet from her navel mid caress. Noticing this with alarm Saida seizes his hand and places it on her posterier before he can complete the removal. Bond pats her bottom fondly as he realises he is going to have to be more subtle to outwit the belly dancer. Thinking quickly, Bond knocks a tube of lipstick from her table in faux clumsiness apologising he kneels down supposedly to retrieve it, placing him, as planned, level with the girls' bare midriff which he proceeds to kiss telling the, now unsuspecting, belly dancer that she has a "magnificent abdomen". Utterly seduced and decidely enjoying having her belly kissed, Saida is now unaware of the danger to her lucky charm as Bond kisses her closer and closer to her navel with the intention of sucking out the bullet. Just as he succeeds in doing so, the group of men who had been observing him earlier, and who must have got lost all this time following him the comparitively short distance to Saida's dressing room, finally enter and, for reasons best known to themselves, strike Bond from behind causing him to swallow the bullet. After a brutal brawl Bond renders his attackers unconcious. As reinforcements turn up for his enemies, Bond makes his escape via a side door into the street. At this point Saida notices the that her navel is now empty, and screams in alarm clutching her belly. "I've lost my charm!" she wails distraught. "Not from where I'm standing" smirks Bond at the defeated belly dancer as he leaves her wrecked dressing room. Category:James Bond characters Category:The Man With The Golden Gun characters